Red Army of Death (part 4)
Red Army of Death (part 4) is a fourth part of the first episode of the sixth season of The Super Evil Guy Super Show! Summary The UnWorld's sky becomes red, so Raiza and his henchmen gain power and take over. Meanwhile, Wario gets kidnapped by the Red Army of Death and Evil Guy and co. decide to search for him. Script Scene 1 Evil Guy, Pickle, and the others are fleeing from the giant PS2 above them. The PS2 has begun to exude red smoke as Evil Guy and co. reach the Shy Guy's limo, which has been standing beneath them. EVIL GUY: Go, Dad, go! Step on it! SHY GUY: Calm down, son. When will you ever learn any patience if you keep wetting your pants at every exploding, giant video game console you see? EVIL GUY: Exploding? The Shy Guy floors the gas pedal as the PS2 explodes behind the limo in a giant burst of red smoke. SHY GUY: Yes. Exploding. The Shy Guy glances at his radar and floors the gas pedal. Suddenly, the red smoke rises into the sky, turning it a dark crimson color. FERNANDO: Guys, look outside! The sky is turning red! EVIL GUY: Wait...that Raiza guy said his weakness was the color blue...and he wears red... Evil Guy grows silent as his eyes widen in horror. SHY GUY: Oh, no. You were right, son! Here comes that guy again! Evil Guy looks over the dashboard and sees Raiza flying toward the limo. EVIL GUY (Screaming): Use a gadget! USE A GADGET! SHY GUY: Sorry, Evil Guy. This is the best I can do. The Shy Guy presses the Eject button and our heroes are launched out of the car. Just then, Raiza smashes through the limo like an arrow through a sponge. Evil Guy and the others all land around Raiza, surrounding him. Fade to black. Scene 2 Meanwhile, in the alley where the flying PS2 exploded, two Red Army soldiers are scouring the area when they come across a dumpster. SOLDIER #1: Hey, look! A dumpster! SOLDIER #2: So? SOLDIER #1: I haven't seen one of these since our planet replaced them with Xbox Ones! Let's look inside. The two soldiers open the top of a dumpster, and it swings back with a creak. Amidst a pile of garbage, Wario is lying unconscious. SOLDIER #1: Hey, look! There's a pile of trash in here! SOLDIER #2: And there's some stuff underneath him, too! The soldiers double over with laughter. Wario remains unconscious. SOLDIER #2: What should we do? Leave him here? Dispose of him? SOLDIER #1: Wait a minute...he looks like a Nintendo character! I'm not sure, though. SOLDIER #2: We can take him back to the boss. He'll know what to do with this guy. SOLDIER #1: All right. You carry him. SOLDIER #2: No, you carry him. SOLDIER #1: Fine, we'll both carry him. SOLDIER #2: Well, OK...but you owe me for this. The two soldiers carry Wario's body off as the screen fades to black. Scene 3 Cut to Evil Guy and co. once again. EVIL GUY: Give up, Raiza. You're surrounded. RAIZA: Pfft. SHY GUY: And my troops have engaged your army. RAIZA: They have lost. EVIL GUY: What did he just say, Dad?! Raiza snaps his fingers, and a Red Army soldier floats down from the sky, holding a cracked Shy Guy mask in his hand. Raiza waves his hand, and the soldier leaves again. SHY GUY: No...it's true... RAIZA: Muahahahaha! Now, I shall finish all of you off, one by one! SHADOW KIRBY: Not if I can help it! Shadow Kirby summons a ten-foot wave, but Raiza rolls out of its way as it splashes against the ground. RAIZA: Nice try. The red sky above us strengthens me to no end. Raiza lunges toward Shadow Kirby, knocking him out with a single elbow and causing him to lose his copy ability. PICKLE: Oh, no! Quick, Fernando, use your rain dance! Fernando begins dancing as Raiza turns around and lunges at him. However, Pickle manages to intercept Raiza's lunge with a wall of fire. RAIZA: Hah! You think that hurt me? Why, not in the least! Raiza waves his hand and causes the wall of fire to condense into a flaming, green sphere. He takes this sphere, twirls it on his finger, and throws it at Pickle. The fireball hits its target with an ugly-sounding squelch. PICKLE: Argh...F--Fernando...where is the rain? Pickle falls to the ground, charred, as Fernando summons a thunderstorm with renewed vigor. FERNANDO: RRRRRARGH! THIS IS FOR PICKLE! The sky turns from red to gray as Raiza is pelted with rain and hail. Tears run down Fernando's cheeks, blending with the rain. Shadow Kirby is startled awake. RAIZA: Augh! Red sky, where are you? Why have you forsaken meeeeee? Evil Guy leaps toward Raiza and body-slams him into submission. EVIL GUY: Shut up. Now, how are we going to revive Pickle? SHADOW KIRBY: We can use a Fire Flower, like we did before. EVIL GUY: Oh, yeah! A brief flashback shows the final events of The End of Evil Guy Tower, where Toad absorbs a Fire Flower and transforms into Pickle. EVIL GUY: Let's do it. We'll also need to find Wario. THE END Moral Rain is good. Also, save your pickles. Trivia The red smoke created by the Red Screen of Death resembles Giygas' red, smoky form. Category:Episodes